


Rainy Day

by moistkise



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistkise/pseuds/moistkise
Summary: Just a cuddly morning when Michael wakes up to look at the rain.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of fics where Robert is the bottom and Michael is a top, there’s nothing wrong but i’ve always seen it the other way around. *-*  
> Anyway, I haven’t wrote anything sweet and fluffy in a while and these two deserve it.

Michael stared through the window that had droplets of rain falling down on it. He stared as he sat on the bed holding the blanket up to his naked chest. His dark curly hair was a mess as he woke up not too long ago. 

Whenever it rained in the morning, Michael would sit and watch until his lover woke up. He was drawn to it for some reason. He could see the other buildings next to their apartment, he could hear the cars starting their engines and driving out the alleyway and the children laughing a couple of floors up. It was relaxing. 

“Up again?” 

Michael’s heart began to race when he heard Robert’s sleepy voice and the ruffling of the sheets. Robert sat up on the bed as he groaned lazily and wrapped his strong arms around Michael’s body, kissing his pale neck all over to his shoulder. The sound of Robert’s lips smooching onto Michael’s skin was the only thing being heard.

“Did I wake you up?” Michael said, stopping Robert’s big hand that was touching his chest.

"No, of course not...” Robert continued kissing.

Michael moved his shoulders up as Robert was beginning to move down to his back. A soft moan coming out as a reaction.

”Ro-Robert... Stop...” Michael said as he tightly held onto the blanket with his other hand.

”I want you.” Robert said, his arms going to Michael’s waist.

”You had me all of last night.” Michael breathed out.

”That’s not enough.” Robert continued.

The ruffling of sheets and the blankets joined together. 

With one hand, Robert roughly groped onto Michael’s chest, his fingers gently playing with his nipple. His other hand went down to Michael’s behind, a moan escaping from his lips as he felt a finger inserted inside of him. 

Michael could feel Robert’s boner press against his butt cheeks as he was getting fingered. Robert couldn’t resist no more and pushed Michael onto the bed, pinning him down as they connected as one with a passionate kiss.

The rain grew heavier by every minute, the plants outside getting enough for what they need to survive. Rainy mornings were always like this. Calm and peaceful.

 

It’s never a morning for Michael Wayland and Robert Lightwood if they don’t exchange a kiss. 

Rainy mornings were always romantic with them. 


End file.
